Fate is Absurd
by Rejoiced Inferiority
Summary: Modern: Lucy Bennet just wants peace. It's only natural for everything to go awry, but there is one consolation, a very altruistic, albeit arrogant man named Christian Darcy, the very man she only dreamed up in her novels...as the antagonist, of course.
1. Late

**I guess I haven't really written anything in awhile, anyway as a prize for anyone who cares; my writing has to have improved. So I expect more reviews please. It's P and P time. Just so you all know I am writing this completely on a whim. Yay, spontaneity. Also no offense to Colorado Springs, just like any city it's dangerous.**

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen has been dead for like, ever. I ain't she.**

_**EB + FD**_

The morning sun peaked over the pristine Rocky Mountains, and consequently blinded Lucinda Bennet. It had been a long night (which consisted of watching Adult Swim) for her, and she was quite tired to say the least. A laser beam of sunlight shot through her drapes and fried her corneas. She grunted and made a sour face. This was what she absolutely did not want today. She reached over to her nightstand and knocked her clock over.

"Crap." She moaned. She peeled open one exhausted eye and tried to focus on the digital clock, which was lying pathetically on the floor. The little red numbers did not please her. "Awesome," she mumbled "I'm going to be late for work."

Living in Colorado Springs was a hassle. Lucinda enjoyed it at first, when she and her friends went out partying all the time; it was cool back when it had that independent feel to it. Now it was a scary, dangerous, trap, with horny air force boys, and terrible traffic. She and her older sister Miriam moved out of her mother's house, as soon as possible. Happy to be free from her mother's loud and burdensome household, they picked the first seedy flat they could afford and moved right in. Miriam was interning at the New Life Church, so she could become a youth pastor. Lucinda really respected her sister's hard work and knew it was her dream, and although her mother urged her to become a doctor, Lucinda just wanted to write, love stories specifically, that was her dream. Anyone who met her would argue that she wasn't at all the Romantic type, but more than anything she loved love. Unfortunately her plans were derailed by a demand for money. Her sister's job at the thrift store wasn't cutting it; Lucinda became a waitress a local steakhouse, to pull her weight. So here she was, twenty one, already in Colorado Springs for a year, and she hadn't even finished, let alone published any of the love stories that resided always in the back of her mind.

Lucinda and Miriam hopped into her car and sped off, she drove a blue Hyundai or as Miriam called it "The Blue Meany" it was a beater but they both loved it. It used to have a decent paint job but Lucinda wasn't the best driver, and several scrapes marred the pretty color. She figured everyone in the city sucked at driving, no one should notice her.

"Ehh, Lucinda, could you slow down?" Miriam, ever the quiet sister, pleaded. She shut her eyes because she thought Lucinda was going to run over a senior citizen on a bike.

"Why?! We're going to be late! Do you want to be late? I don't think Jesus would really - " Lucinda was interrupted by Miriam's sudden yelp. "What's your deal?" Lucinda yelled "Haven't you ever been in a car before?! You're going to get us killed with all that noise!"

"You just crossed two lanes without signaling, you could've decimated that mini-van back there." Miriam leaned her head back on the headrest and checked to make sure her heart was still beating.

"Relax, Dramatown, we're fine." Lucinda shook her head, and pulled off of the highway. They stopped at a stoplight, and Lucinda cranked up the tunes. "Oh yeah, this I can jam to." Some sort of Irish punk rock was blaring through the speakers.

"Could you please refrain from dancing while driving? We're almost to the church and I'd like very much to live." Miriam said, exasperated. Lucinda laughed and began head banging while flooring it through the green light. "I drive next time, okay?" Miriam struggled to speak over the music.

"No way, you suck at driving!" Lucinda replied as she pulled into the parking lot of the church, she turned down the stereo. "Pick you up for lunch, 'kay?" she turned the music down and waited for her sister to reply.

"Sounds like a plan Lucy." Miriam smiled at her sister and shut the door. Lucinda headed off to her job.

_**EB + FD**_

Lucinda pulled into her usual parking spot under a tree in the far corner of the parking lot. She unbuckled and began to rummage through her glove compartment for her nametag. She found it, and lazily clipped it on. Just before she could turn of the car she was hit by a violent bump that sent her forward, ramming her into the tree. Her head smacked into the steering wheel. A small gash opened up above her eyebrow, and she momentarily lost consciousness.

"Miss, are you alright!? Hey can you hear me?" The frantic voice echoed in her subconscious. She groggily opened her eyes. Everything was spinning.

"Jesus? Is that you? I'm sorry I ate all of your little cracker things, I didn't get breakfast that morning and – " She mumbled. Then suddenly she came back, the images in her brain came together and she realized what had transpired, her vision was still very blurry but she was able to comprehend the situation. The man in front of her was nervously chattering away at her. "Slow down, sailor, I can hear you. I think I am going to be alright." Lucinda muttered she waved a hand around to maybe comfort the man. She stumbled out of the car and almost hit the pavement but the man caught her.

"Oh no, no, no, Christian should we call an ambulance?!" The man replied. He held her shoulders to steady her; he was shaking though so it was a tad counter-productive. She was annoyed but he had a pretty accent, so she excused it.

"Set her down, will you James, quit shaking her about. Put her down on the concrete or something." He sat her down by their car, and set off in search of the First Aid kit they had in the trunk. Lucinda noted that the other voice had an accent too, albeit impatient sounding. It had to be British or something. Then again she didn't know anything; she barely knew what was going on. The other man knelt down in front of her. She couldn't focus clearly on his face until he came in close to check her pupils. She studied his eyes; he was tall, and lean. His expression was tense, as he cleaned the blood from her brow with a tissue, his eyes were like two blue like juniper berries that were still on the tree, clear and bright. He had a straight nose, and perfect lips. This was one attractive man, thought Lucinda. She turned her head to the side slightly to make sure his perfection was absolute, suddenly a blow to the side of her head knocked her out, the nervous one, James, carelessly threw open the driver's side door, which ergo thrashed her. Luckily, Christian, or, Hotty McSexy face as Lucinda now knew him, had caught her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her severely.

"You sure are pretty." She whispered as she faded. He did not hear her; he was too busy dealing with the bruise on her temple. She caught only a little bit of their conversation after that.

"You're an idiot."

"S-sorry…So I should call that ambulance, then?"

"Probably going to want to do that, yes."

Yeah, she was definitely going to be late for work today,

_**EB + FD**_

**So what do you think? It's unorganized right? I like just sitting down and randomly writing things though, it'll probably be badly punctuated and stuff though. Anyway, do tell me what you think. Read and review dears and I will try my best to respond. Let me know if the characters aren't clear so far.**


	2. Hospitals Suck

**Fate's Absurd**

**Alright here we go, please review I would greatly appreciate it if I heard some sort of feedback, I really need to know if this sucks.**

_**EB + FD**_

Lucinda groggily opened her eyes, the light smell of human filth and sterile chemical cleaners met her delicate nose. She looked left and right, all she could see was white, the fluorescent lights were blinding and it took a moment for her eye sight to acclimate. The first thing she noticed after she regained her sight was the terrible pain in her head. She grabbed her skull and winced. The pain was localized on her left temple.

"Ah! Christian! She is awake!" James, the neurotic one, tapped his friend and whispered loudly at him. "I'll go get a nurse! Be right back." He raced off. Christian shook his head and smiled a little. He turned toward Lucinda; she glanced over lazily, she squinted trying to focus on him. She definitely remembered him. She remembered his beautiful, clear, juniper eyes, and his thick dark hair. He looked back at her. Her curly brown locks were messy, and tangled all around her head. Her hazel eyes, which were usually animated and playful, were vacantly staring in his direction. She waited to see if, perhaps, he would say something. They sort of just stood there in awkward quiet while he checked his watch and waited for his friend to come back.

"I think I have a bit of a concussion," She laughed a little, "because I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating." She smiled half-heartedly, hoping for some sort of response. He just looked like he needed to be somewhere else, and looked to the door. Lucy did not appreciate that, the pixie nose on her face crinkled, in annoyance, and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, his friend burst in with the nurse in tow. The nurse walked over to Lucy to examine her. The two men left the room to give her some privacy.

"Sweetie, you awake?" The nurse asked tenderly, while checking her over, Lucinda immediately trusted her. "Alright your head is looking a little better, you in any pain?" The nurse inquired.

"Mhmm." She pointed to her badly bruised head

"Yeah that looks like it hurt, dear, but the doctor says you do not have a concussion which is very good news." The nurse smiled and wrote something down on her clip board. "Now tell me your name please."

"Lucinda Bennet" She enunciated, every syllable. "May I use the phone?" she asked quietly.

"You stay right here I'll make the call for you, what's the number?" The nurse fixed Lucinda's pillow. Lucinda wrote it down on a pad nearby and handed it to the nurse.

"It's for my sister, her name is Miriam. Tell her I'm okay." The nurse nodded and smiled. She noted that her patient was still slow of speech, but then suspected that she was just very tired. The nurse left and Lucinda decided to close her eyes and doze off for awhile. She was peacefully asleep until she was gently roused from her slumber by a tender whisper.

"Lucy…Lucy? Lulu, wake up please." She opened her eyes and they immediately met with her gentle sister's. Miriam's face lit up as she watched her sister awake. "Are you okay? The nurse told me what happened!" Miriam gushed.

"Miriam, I assure you I feel fine." As time passed Lucy's speech became more eloquent. "Just a minor bump on the head is all." Lucy smiled at her worried sister.

"I took a cab over, and got here as fast as I could, but I made sure to have the cab driver stop by Starbucks to pick you up a little something." Miriam beamed at her sister.

"Oh! You shouldn't have. Thanks sis, you're the best." Lucy snatched up her drink greedily from her gentle sister. "Mmm, that is what I needed." Lucy laughed, and set her coffee down as the two men behind the accident walked in. James came in with an apologetic posture, and Christian traipsed in with an arrogant air. Lucy took time to notice how well dressed they were. James was clad in a white button down and black slacks, while his stoic friend Christian was wearing an immaculate Oxford shirt, with khaki pants, and a gray tie. Lucy decided to break the silence. Lucy looked between the two parties and stuttered "Um, w-well Miriam these are the two men that ran into me." Lucy smiled playfully.

"To be fair," James piped up, "technically it was me behind the wheel, so I am completely to blame, again Ms. Bennet I cannot stress how sorry I am about this whole incident. W-we were on our way to grab an early lunch, and I guess I was…distracted" He tripped over his words like a cute little Hugh Grant. Miriam's eyes widened slightly because she had not expected a foreign accent, nor had she expected the nuisance who hit her sister to be so handsome. His hair was dirty blonde and sat atop his head in a tidy pile. James eyes met hers, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks when she thought of his beautiful evergreen eyes. Unbeknownst to them, their little encounter with each other lasted at least fifteen seconds. Lucy stifled a giggle.

"Er, Miriam? I have to…" Lucy trailed off and debated whether or not she should continue. Her sister wasn't paying her any attention. "Miriam!" Lucy raised her voice a little to grab her sister's notice.

"Um, yes, what is it?" Miriam quickly snapped her head around to look at her sister. Lucy smiled and then held Miriam's hand to brace her for the news.

"I don't think that our car is going to be on the road for awhile." Lucy said with a frown.

"Aw, The Blue Meany is finally destroyed and you weren't the one responsible, that's not something I expected." Miriam and Lucy shared in light laughter.

"Nonsense! Your car will be in and out of the shop in no time, I promise. I'll take care of the costs" James piped up. 'Damn skippy.' Thought Lucy 'I sure wasn't going to pay for it.' She concealed her smile.

He looked at Lucy and Miriam and smiled. Miriam blushed and turned to look at all equipment Lucy was hooked up to.

"And I will take care of the Hospital fee." Christian said, James looked at him and cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, "because I allowed my foolish friend to hit you with the car door." He turned and looked sullenly at his anxious friend, and then he turned back to Lucinda and Miriam. "James I suggest you leave behind your information, so they may contact you about the car." Christian said as he made his way toward the door. James grabbed a card out of his purse and handed it to Miriam, his fingers brushed hers softly. "Ladies," Christian looked at them and nodded, then to his friend, "James, let's go." He said as he left.

"Sorry again, please don't hesitate to call for any reason, anything at all." James grinned at the pair (Mostly at Miriam) and tried to leave, but he got his sleeve of his shirt caught on a piece of medical gear. He tugged at his sleeve until it gave and quickly left before he could hear the sisters snicker at him.

"Well…that was interesting." Lucy smiled at her sister.

"Certainly was," Miriam agreed, "well, the nurse said we can get you out of here, you want to do that?" She asked holding the card that James handed her. She studied it and turned it around "Oh, I hadn't realized he gave us money, too, for the cab fare, I imagine." Miriam said surprised.

"Cool, let's get out of here, please." Lucy started out of bed, and almost serendipitously the nurse came in to unhook all of the shiny things that tethered her to the wall. Miriam was still smiling at the money she had been given. 'What a gentleman' she thought.

_**EB + FD**_

"Go lay down Lulu; I'll bring you some water." Miriam directed Lucinda to the couch.

"I feel fine, I should go to work. I promise I won't overwork myself. It's Sunday so the crowd shouldn't be too bad" Lucinda bargained.

"No way Lucy, you are staying right here." Miriam replied. She handed her sister a glass of water and turned on the television for her. "I don't want to hear it, either." She got a blanket out of a closet and draped it over her sister. She had another thought to voice, but she looked down to realize her sister had drifted into sleep. She smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, she then slipped away into her room for a little peaceful bible study.

_**EB + FD**_

Lucy woke up. "I have been sleeping so much, this is ridiculous." She ventured into the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich, only peanut butter because she didn't like jelly. She spread peanut butter over a piece of bread, and folded it in half. The doorbell rang as she licked her fingers, her sandwich would have to wait. She opened the door until the chain lock stopped it from opening any further. She peeked out to meet familiar eyes.

"Charlotte!" Lucy shut the door and unlocked it; she opened it again to let Charlotte in. Miriam walked out eating an apple.

"Hey Charlotte, how are you?" Miriam asked as she gave her friend a hug.

"I feel great! I just wanted to check up on my little Lucy Lu!" Charlotte gushed.

"Oh great, how'd you hear, did the boss tell you?" Lucy remarked as she pulled a sweater on.

"But of course! We're co-workers how could I not know?" Charlotte asked. She paused and looked at her friends wound. "Sweet Georgia Brown! Look at your head!" Charlotte moved in closer to inspect the wound. She raised her hand to move Lucinda's hair.

"AH! Don't touch it!" Lucy slapped her hand away. "I'm a delicate flower, quit it." She backed up and looked at herself in a mirror nearby. "Holy cow, look at my head!" She repeated her friend's words, because she hadn't seen the terrible yellow and purple bruise on her temple. "I'm a monster!" She laughed, and looked at herself in disbelief. The phone rang and Miriam walked over to answer it.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Charlotte asked as she moved next to Lucy in the mirror.

"Hurts like hell, but not as bad as before." Lucy turned to her friend. "Does it look terrible? Be honest!" She moved closer to her red headed buddy so that she may better view her booboo.

"It isn't that bad, it should clear up in a few days." Charlotte said. She patted her friends shoulder to reassure her.

"You had better hope it does," Miriam declared, "because New Life is holding a charity ball for the hospital on Saturday." Miriam hung up the phone and folded her arms. "That means a party, I guess. It would be terrible for you to show up with that scrape." Miriam said quietly. She smiled and sat down on a chair.

"What kind of party? Is this thing formal?" Charlotte asked.

"Very swanky, I imagine. Invitation only, right Miriam?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's a formal event, and it is invitation only, but I can probably get you guys in." Miriam replied.

"Sounds like a blast," Lucy retorted sarcastically, "dancing, and eating, and socializing. I'm all aquiver at the thought of it." Lucinda smiled.

"Oh Lucy, I wish you'd just stop being so silly." Miriam said to her sister. "Going to parties can be fun. Who knows, you may meet someone." She playfully tapped her sister gently.

"Yeah, that's a laugh. I love being BSed by strange men, while trying desperately not to drown myself in champagne." Lucy giggled. "No thank you."

"We're going to find you a man," Charlotte grabbed her friends hand and giggled, "Saturday you are going home with phone numbers, or my name isn't Charlotte Lucas."

_**EB + FD**_

**Please you must tell me what you think, I need reviews. Tell me if it sucks. I'll accept that, even.**


	3. Slighted

**I am very sorry for such a long break, I was enjoying a little vacay, thanks all three of you for your kiiiind reviews. Haha things will pick up I'm sure. I'm working very hard.**

_**EB + FD**_

"What about this? I like it. It makes my legs look great." Charlotte posed in front of a mirror in the big fitting room.

"Mhmm, great, looks very…_pulchritudinous_." Lucinda said as she turned the page in her book.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you paying attention? Who do you think you are using words like pulchritudinous?" Charlotte turned around in her stylish Kitty Foyle dress.

"It means pretty, pulchritudinous means pretty." Lucy said annoyed while she read. She waved Charlotte away.

"Pulchritudinous. Pulchritudinous! You think you're the only one who knows big words? You're being…You're being…Hebetudinous! HA! Who knows the smart words now?" Charlotte pushed Lucy's book away and got in her face.

"You made that up." Lucy deadpanned.

"Nuh uh. It's a real word." Charlotte replied.

"Then, pray tell, what does it mean?" Lucinda glanced up from her book.

"Lame. It means you're a lame bookworm." Charlotte laughed at her.

"Well, you're being annoyingitudinous." Lucy smiled and looked back down at her literature.

"Oh yeah, that's totally a word." Charlotte rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah. Google it." Lucy pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and pulled the wrapper off of it.

"What's all this noise in here?" Miriam popped her head out of the curtain of a nearby dressing stall.

"Charlotte is bullying me. She's making up words and hurting my feelings." Lucinda tattled mockingly. Charlotte threw her an angry glare.

"Well, it is a very nice dress Charlotte, you look very pretty." Miriam smiled.

"Thank you Miriam." Charlotte turned her attention to Lucy. "Why can't you be more amiable, like your lovely sister?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I am not, I have never been, nor will I ever be amiable, at least not Miriam amiable, she's impossibly trusting and a little too-"

"Don't say anything mean; I'm the one getting you into the party tomorrow." Miriam said as she went back into her stall.

"I was going to say philanthropic, and I don't even really want to go, it sounds stuffy." Lucy finished.

"Is there something wrong with being philanthropic? I mean just showing up at this ball is going to raise money for the sick." Miriam said through the curtain.

"Oh fine, preach it sister." Lucy went back to her book and pulled her lollipop out of her mouth. "I am just going back to my book, unlike you two; I have a dress in my closet I can use. Therefore I am not wasting time and money on _shopping._" She adjusted herself to sit cross legged on the leather chair in front of the stalls.

"Yeah, this alleged dress you speak of is probably too dusty to salvage. Maybe you should put down that book and peruse the store." Charlotte suggested. "What are you reading that you're so interested in, anyway?" Charlotte asked as she changed into another dress.

"Sense and Sensibility, a true classic," Lucy replied, "I love it."

"Isn't that by Jane Austen? I thought you'd like Pride and Prejudice better." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, when I was twelve, the story was well written, and very romantic. However, it was too unrealistic; a man of Mr. Darcy's social standing or upbringing never would've loved a girl like Elizabeth." Lucy stood up and walked around to a flower vase by the dressing room entrance. "Or rather, he never would've admitted it."

"I don't think it's too far-fetched, after all, love transcends all things, right?" Charlotte mused. Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"And everybody lives happily ever after." Lucy quipped. She laughed again and performed a sloppy pirouette, mocking some sort of romantic ballet.

"Sheesh," Charlotte replied, "for someone trying to write romance novels, you sure are frigid." Lucy shot her a dirty look.

"I'm sure sharing Elizabeth's last name gives you some shred of honor, though." Miriam said.

"Not anymore than sharing the name Lucinda with that character from Don Quixote." Lucy said as she played with her book mark.

"I never paid attention in Brit Lit, but I think some serious parallels can be drawn between the characters in that story and us." Charlotte said as she came out in a brown halter top dress.

"That's ridiculous," Lucy said. "I like that dress."

"You're right. Ridiculous. And I like this one too." Charlotte smiled.

_**EB + FD**_

Saturday had come quicker than Lucy Bennet had expected. She let her curly dark hair fall on her shoulders. She checked over her red cocktail dress one more time to make sure she didn't miss a zipper somewhere. The dress ended just above her knees. Her black flats were shiny, her hair was perfect, her makeup highlighted her large brown eyes, and her bruise was practically gone. Lucinda felt very uncomfortable, she didn't like "pretty", and she didn't really enjoy "pretty". She bit her rosy lips, even though she was messing up her lipstick. Her sister walked into the bathroom to touch up her hair.

"You look lovely, dear sister." Miriam smiled at her.

"Thanks Miriam, but as our mother always said: You truly are the beauty of the Bennet household." Lucy did a spot on impression of her Mom.

"Come one, Lu. Mom was drunk whenever she said stuff like that, you know? Besides, I'd rather be Daddy's favorite than Mom's."

"Please, Miriam. I hardly let Mother's cruel comments get to me. As for Dad, well you're right," She turned to Miriam, "I am his favorite." Lucinda smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We have to leave in five minutes, I've called a cab. You are all ready, right?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know does everything appear to be in order?" Miriam replied.

Lucy studied her sister, her blonde locks were tied back and she was wearing a modest navy blue dress. As always, Miriam truly was gorgeous. Her slim figure was well complimented by her dress. Her dark blue eyes, paired with her petite nose, and full pink lips, completed the perfect picture of celestial elegance.

"You look quite handsome." Lucy said.

"What?" Miriam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lovely. You look positively sublime." Lucy corrected.

They both turned as they heard a car horn blaring outside. They scrambled to the door, grabbing purses and cell phones, and other important belongings, as they went. They hopped in the car and gave directions to the cab driver. They were at least five minutes into the drive when Lucinda piped up.

"So tell me again what this is about."

"Lucinda, I told you this morning…and yesterday." Miriam said.

"And on Wednesday, but you will tell me again." Lucy replied.

"Fine, but listen closely this time." Miriam began. "Basically, a new patron has kindly bestowed his riches upon the hospital, and wishes also to help the church." She stopped and stared at her sister who was chewing on her fingernails. "Please, Lulu."

"What?! I'm listening, with the new patron, and the money, whatever. Go." Lucy snapped.

"Okay, so basically he's paying for the party, band and all. He's also giving a generous donation of 500,000 dollars to the hospital-"

"Great googly-moogly! This guy has got money to burn!" Lucy shouted.

"Isn't it wonderful? What a saint!" Miriam gushed

"He sounds like a boring, old dude. Why would he settle here, in Ozark Mountain, anyway?" Lucy inquired.

"Be nice, Colorado Springs is a splendid city. And this man is honorable. According to the chatter around the church, this man's family has been in the business of medical research for ages. I bet he had to attend medical school and business school at the same time, I imagine he is very smart." Miriam informed her sister.

"Yeah, it's splendid for people who love _Trick My Truck,_ and have banjo fetishes."

"Whatever, anyway he's supposedly making a big announcement tonight, so I am anticipating that." Miriam sighed.

"I'm anticipating free food." Lucy said as she fiddled with her dress.

"You're the silliest girl I know." Miriam shook her head.

"But you still love me."

They arrived at their destination, just in time; they hopped out of the cab and paid their fare. A band could be heard playing from outside of the ballroom. They both walked over to the man out front. Well, actually, Miriam glided, and Lucy sort of stumbled over, as she almost tripped over the stairs leading up to the entrance.

"Your name?" The man asked.

"Miriam and Lucy Bennet." Said Miriam. The man eyeballed both of them, and then the list.

"Welcome, ladies." He smiled as he found their names.

"Thank you." Miriam said. "Come on Lucy, don't dawdle."

The two jovial sisters stepped in to a bright room, with white colored curtains, midnight blue tablecloths, and pretty snowflake lights. The theme was one of winter, which made sense, as Colorado had just plunged into the chilly season after Halloween's pass. The band was dressed in white and they played soft Jazz. People were dancing and socializing. Lucy was actually impressed.

"Zounds, this looks fantastic." Lucy murmured.

"Totally." Miriam said, clearly at a loss for words.

"Hey you two!" Charlotte trotted over to them in her heals.

"Char!" Miriam and Lucinda yelled in unison.

"Oh my goodness, you both look so pretty!" Charlotte squealed. She was wearing the brown halter top dress she tried on before. Her short hair was teased and tousled.

"Same to you, you looker." Lucy replied, giggling.

"Thank you!" Charlotte laughed, "Shall we commence the partying?"

"Oh, let's do." Lucy grinned.

They laughed, and talked, and they all found themselves thoroughly enjoying the night, and it had only been fifteen minutes. Miriam introduced her sister to her coworkers, and there were felicitous times to be had.

"So Lucy," Charlotte said, "you never told me the juicy details about your accident."

"Yeah you were too distracted about the new episodes of _Glee _to care or remember about your poor friend's disaster." Lucy said sardonically.

"Whatever Lucy, are you going to tell me or not?" Charlotte replied.

"Alright, alright, so here's the skinny. The car ran into the tree etcetera. So then I meet the two villains who rear ended me."

"Pfft, rear ended." Charlotte said. Her humor wasn't really like that; she just knew that it bothered Lucinda.

"Grow up." Lucy rebuked her. "Anyway, the two who hit me ended up being British, can you believe that? On top of this shocking discovery I find that they are both remarkably handsome."

"Did you get any phone numbers?" Charlotte asked.

"No, no, no. One of them was super nervous, and really…excitable. But I could tell Miriam liked him." Miriam blushed and whispered protests. Lucy continued. "The other, well he was all decked out in fine clothes. He was a real Cambridge boy, y'know?" She explained. "But later I tried making conversation with him, he was ice cold. I couldn't believe it, it was like 'okay you're waiving the hospital bill, but could you please humor the injured with a little conversation?' He was practically just waltzing around the hospital like he owned the place-" Lucy paused. Something wasn't right.

"That's because," A male and distinctly _British_ accent began. Lucy slowly turned around, and looked up to two, stoic, juniper eyes, "I do own 'the place'." It was none other than Christian, the mysterious friend of the neurotic James. Lucinda's jaw dropped.

"Now everybody may I have your attention please." The head pastor of the church came up on stage. Lucy tore her attention away from Christian "Our kind donor would like to make an announcement. Christian Darcy? Would you please come up here?"

"Excuse me ladies." Christian walked past them and up to the stage.

"Firstly," he began, quite regally. "I'd like to thank you all for coming." His tone was very wooden, and uninterested. "Tonight we raised 30,000 dollars." Applause ensued and he put up a hand to finish. "I have decided to match it. So, in short, you all have raised 60,000 dollars, plus my contribution, which will bring the grand total to 560,000 dollars." The crowd clapped and cheered as he raised his hand again. "Also, to those of you from the hospital, I'd like to let you know that starting Monday morning I will be the new hospital administrator. Thank you." He smiled shortly and walked off stage.

"Isn't that great?" Miriam yelled over the cheering. "All that money for sick people, it's fantastic." She smiled.

"G-great." Lucy said. She slapped her hand to her head, in frustration. "OW!" She muttered curses under her breath.

"Don't be upset, Lulu. Chances are you'll never see him again after this party." Charlotte tried to appease her flustered friend.

"I cannot believe he heard me, and then he had to go and do something so charitable. Now I look like the bad guy." Lucy groaned.

"Maybe," Miriam, ever the wise sister, piped up, "you should apologize then."

Lucy rubbed her wound on her forehead, "No." She stubbornly said through clenched teeth.

"It would be the Christian thing to do." Miriam said.

"Fine. But only because you're using that 'Jesus angle' on me." Lucy snapped.

So she set off in search of Mr. Darcy, with a cranky disposition and a headache.

_**EB + FD**_

**Yeah haha pretty crazy right? I think so too. Looks like you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. Do review friends, oh do.**


	4. Impression

**I'm a little upset, I decided I don't like random people reviewing and promoting other stories, while putting mine down. I'm actually very upset. I will dutifully continue this story, although I am losing faith in it a little every day. Moving on. Enjoy this chapter please.**

_**EB + FD**_

He watched her approach with light interest, out of the corner of his eye. She definitely had an agenda. Whether or not it involved an apology did not concern Christian Darcy, he was more occupied by the speed with which this woman power walked over. She was almost sprinting. As she got closer he noticed small intricacies about her attire. She reminded him of an old fashioned pin-up girl, her hair had large curls, and her bangs were pinned out of the way of her hazel eyes (that almost appeared yellow in the bright room), which were accented by eye liner that was light, but most certainly did the trick. Her lips were red like her dress, which was modest, but still…well the only thing he could think of to describe it was thought-provoking. In a word, he concluded, she was a bombshell. Before he could reach his next thought she was in front of him. She looked very contrite, still a little pissed off, but contrite nonetheless. She was looking down, he turned to her. James who was nearby turned towards the conversation to see what would transpire.

"Hello, Miss Bennet." Christian greeted her. "Is there something you had to say?"

"Please, call me Lucinda…or Lucy, Lulu even, if you're feeling adventurous." She looked up at him; her bright doe eyes captivated him. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize." She coughed. "I should not have slighted you like I did." This woman he knew as Lucinda lowered her gaze once again. "I barely know you; I had no right to judge you." She looked up at him once again, determined. "I am sorry Mr. Darcy" She stalled, not knowing if calling him Mr. Darcy sounded idiotic.

"It's Doctor, Doctor Darcy. But you may call me Christian." He corrected.

Lucinda was a little put off by his not accepting her apology. "So…am I forgiven, or shall I be forever be the bane of Doctor Christian Darcy?" She asked. James snickered.

"Yes." He said. He found himself unable to keep his eyes on her. He didn't want his anxious feelings to betray the serious disposition he tried to have, but his eyes kept coming back to her pure angel face.

"So I shall forever be the bane of you? Or I'm forgiven?" She stuttered almost in disbelief.

"No, yes, you are. Forgiven, I mean." He was making her feel uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to do, parties were not his forte. No, people weren't really his forte. He looked to his friend James Bingley to perhaps say something pertinent, but this was to no avail. James was very interested in a young blonde across the room.

"Great, so, we're cool then?" She asked, sounding a little annoyed. There was a moment of silence. Christian was too busy thinking about keeping his cool to notice he was neglecting his current conversation. "Alright, so you don't talk much. That's fine, are you just a shy guy?"

"Good."

_'Good?!'_ He thought to himself. _'Good?! Are you soft in the head Christian? She didn't ask how your Mum was, you idiot, you sound like a Neanderthal. Not that this twit could notice at all, she probably thinks a Neanderthal is some sort of exotic handbag.'_

"Good. Okay, I'll assume you mean yes." Lucy looked to the side. She stepped away to take her leave. "Well it's quite clear that this is a one way effort, as far as this conversation goes, so-"

"Do you dance?" Good he was going to make conversation about a topic he hardly adored, and he realized that he cut her off. Why? He thought she was a half-wit. _'My actions are unprecedented, no doubt about that.'_

"Um, yeah sometimes, but I am by no means good at it." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Charming." He nodded absent mindedly. _'James say something!' _was all he could hear in his mind.

"You don't seem very interested in dancing. Tell me, is it the person you are conversing with that is boring you? Or is it, perhaps, the topic of said conversation?" Lucy asked dryly. 'What is his deal? If he doesn't want to talk to me he should let me leave. He doesn't have to pretend to care about what I am saying.' This was all she could formulate in her head.

"It's the topic, I abhor dancing, and I avoid it at all costs." He said quickly. She looked at him crossly. He knew she was probably wondering why he would even ask. He failed again.

"So you asked me about dancing, but you do not dance." Lucy looked at him thoughtfully. "How interesting. Surely you could've imagined that this conversation would be very uneventful. You're peculiar Christian." She, of course, gave her opinion freely and (usually) without remorse.

"Yes, we all know, it is very sad," James walked up next to his friend, "my pal, Christian, does his best to avoid things that are 'silly' in his opinion."

"Thank you James." Christian closed his eyes _'You are a great help.'_

"Dancing? Silly? I can hardly say I agree." She grabbed a martini from a passing waiter. "I believe that dancing is an excellent way to get to know someone. Many feelings can be expressed through dancing." She looked toward Christian. "Chris? May I call you Chris?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Look at the Tango for example: It's seductive, and has a dangerous feel to it. Or perhaps you fancy the waltz, the very epitome of honest, pure, innocent lovemaking." She smiled and downed her martini quickly, and then popped the olive in her mouth.

"Lovemaking?" James asked. "Do you mean that in the context of the regency era?" He laughed, thinking she was kidding.

"But of course." She gave her glass to a passing waitress. "Anyway this has been, er, riveting but I really must get back to my sister." She turned to leave, and then turned back. "Nice talking to you, Chris." She said with light undetectable sarcasm. He nodded in response. "James, I think my sister had some questions about the car, you should see her immediately." Lucy said. She then turned and left. James looked up at Christian, who was speechless.

_'Oh, an unexpected intellectual, perhaps I misjudged you. Then again, I probably didn't.'_

"Well although I have very much enjoyed your social conflagration," James laughed at his friend, "I had better go see what Miriam inquired about." He rushed off.

"That's fine; you're wasting your time with me, anyway." He frowned and turned toward the band. "She probably thinks I am the biggest ass…" He muttered, he pondered on this awhile and then realized he didn't particularly care about that girl. He went back to not enjoying the night.

_**EB + FD**_

"He is the biggest ass!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"You had better shut up or he'll hear you again." Charlotte remarked.

"That's impossible, his head is so far up his own 'you know what' he couldn't hear me if I screamed." Lucy snapped.

"Lucinda! I put up with your explicit language but there is a limit." Miriam scolded her sister.

"If you had to talk to him, you'd probably get pissed too, which is as impossible as…as…as something that's impossible!" Lucy yelled exasperated. "It was like he didn't want to be talking to me anyway, and he was just so unpleasant. You know that feeling you get when someone is trying to tell you to go away? I felt like that, except the idiot kept trying to talk to me!" Lucy shouted.

"Lower your voice, seriously. We're still in a room full of people." Charlotte whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? This stupid party dying down anyway, and I don't have any numbers so obviously your name is NOT Charlotte Lucas." Lucy whispered back.

"Elephant memory, I swear." Charlotte murmured as she sipped her drink.

Lucy peered up from her rage just in time to see a nervous James approach her sister.

"H-hi." He stuttered.

"Hello." Miriam's cheeks colored immediately.

"I apologize for my manners; let me introduce myself properly, please." James smiled. "James Bingley and it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded his head slowly. It looked a bit like a bow to Lucy.

"Miriam Bennet, I'm very pleased to meet you." Miriam smiled timidly.

"I came over here, all the way from across the room to inquire about a dance." James said, he sounded so adorable that Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Oh!" Miriam looked shocked. "Of course, I mean, I'd love to." She said quietly.

"Great, shall we?" He asked holding out his hand. She hesitantly held hers out to gently touch his fingers. He gracefully led her out to the floor. The tempo of the music was slow, and they joined the other couples on the floor. He danced with her, but not too close, as was the custom of a gentleman.

Lucy smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Oh look at my little girl," she mock sniffled, "she's all grown up, dancing with guys whose best friends are jerks." She turned around and pretended to cry on Charlottes shoulder.

"Let it go already, you drama queen." Charlotte rolled her eyes, and brushed Lucy off. They laughed and talked of how adorable the children of the perfect couple on the dance floor would be.

"Excuse me, Ladies?" A voice from behind them rang pleasantly. They turned around to look up at a man. Not just a man, an Air force man. He was tall, with black hair that was short, but not too short. He was decked out in his uniform, and Lucy noted that he was very handsome. He breathed in to speak again. "I have some bad news."

"Well Private, do tell us,what is your terrible news?" Lucy asked.

"It looks like my date stood me up," He looked at them both with a charming smile, "You lovely girls wouldn't mind escorting me for the evening, would you?"

"I don't know, Charlotte, what think you?" Lucy smirked at the stranger playfully.

"Oh," Charlotte said mischievously, "You can have this one, dear. I'll take the next one."

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Lucy whispered to her friend. "Don't try to set me up with this guy."

"Come one Lu, when's the last time a charming, handsome, polite soldier came up and asked to escort you?" Charlotte asked.

"Uhh, yesterday! We live right next to a freaking air force base!" Lucy answered.

"Lucy, you will do this, you must humor your friend." Charlotte put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Please."

"Fine, fine, fine." But if he "bad touches" me I am going off like a car alarm, sister, don't doubt it." Lucy said, obviously frustrated.

"Thank you! You're going to have a great time I promise!" Charlotte cheered her friend on.

"Alright Flyboy," Lucinda turned around to look at him, "what's your name?"

"Wickham." He smiled. "Yours?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wickham can't be your first name. Tell me your first name or no deal." She crossed her arms.

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me." He shyly said.

"Very well," Lucy used her pinky to make an "x" over her heart. "Hope to die and such." She said sarcastically.

"My name is Private_ Chester _Wickham." He said in mock shame. "My parents named me after the Cheeto's mascot, believe it or not, apparently that's all my mother ate while pregnant with me."

"Well, I guess that's where all your _cheesy_ lines come from then." Lucy said, while desperately trying not to crack up.

"Great," He said sarcastically, "I managed to strike up a conversation with the comedian in the room." He laughed.

"Damn rights. I pride myself on my humor." She retorted.

"Pride. Is that a virtue, or a fault, I wonder?" He mused.

"A fault, I think. But when you're as cool as me, you don't really worry about that stuff." She said pseudo-arrogantly.

"You haven't told me your name yet, princess." He rolled his eyes at her.

"My name in Lucinda Spring Bennet." She held out her hand to shake his. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "Lucy." She jumped a little. "I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"No, no, at ease soldier," she said, "I am just not used to such polite behavior from Flyboys."

"I have been told I am one of a kind." He grinned. "But that is not important; I think we should hit the dance floor."

"I concur." Lucy surprised herself with her abnormal boldness.

_**EB + FD**_

Christian found a chair, not just any chair, a chair almost hidden by a large curtain. A brilliant oasis in the middle of a harsh desert of men and women trying to talk to him about useless things such as his research, or family, or money, this chair was a blessing. The men were unbearable, but even worse than them were the women. As soon as they caught a glimpse of his ring-less fingers, there was frenzy. Feigned interest and stupid flirting left him an exhausted and cranky benefactor at his own party, it was a true shame. He enjoyed one of his favorite past times: People watching. He had been doing it for so long, he could almost read lips. He never admitted to his secret vice, he never would. This was who he was, he was an admirer. He could never just speak to people; people up close are rude, and terrible. But afar, they retained some form of innocence to him. When he summed it up in his mind, it seemed pretty depressing actually. The only way he could enjoy the company of another is if they were far away. Or unless they were James Bingley the and impossibly gentle friend. He watched couples exchange sweet words, and two brothers bicker, but what he saw next disturbed him. Lucy, the bombshell, was dancing with Chester Wickham. Chester Wickham, Chester Wickham, how he loathed Chester Wickham, he was a truly twisted man. His suspicions were true then. Lucinda Bennet is a fool. Only a fool could be swindled by that cad's false words. This party had worn on his patience, it was time to leave, whether James was ready or not.

_**EB + FD**_

"I'm sorry, Miriam, I truly am." James said.

"James if you must go then you must, don't be sorry, I had a lovely time." Miriam smiled angelically.

"I'll call you, or do I have your number…um." James was flustered, like it was Prom night or something.

"I have yours, I'll call." She looked away; she was indeed the mousy sister.

"Goodbye Miriam." James said in his sweet British accent. He sounded so sincere to Miriam; she was convinced he was almost perfect.

"Goodbye James." She waved a little as he walked out the door behind his sordid friend.

A half hour later, the Bennet girls (and friend) also left the party; Miriam was beaming from her happy times with her new friend. Lucy bid her witty partner goodbye, and he slipped his number into her hand. Charlotte was tipsy and had a headache, but she still recognized her friend's success.

"So my name _is_ Charlotte Lucas." She whispered to herself."

_**EB + FD**_

**You like? Goodness I hope so. Please review, love to get some feedback. I like the way I introduced Wickham. Now you all know why it's set in Colorado Springs haHA!**


End file.
